


But You Look So Beautiful

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunt!Genji, Dildos, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys, Torture, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: He asked you to break him.





	But You Look So Beautiful

"How was your day," you sigh, letting the heavy burden of your grocery bags drop to the floor. You hang your key by the door and then kick off your shoes. Your feet instantly feel miles better. You wrinkle your nose at the silence.

"Don't be like that. It was a simple question," you say, walking to the windows to open the blinds, letting the sunshine illuminate your tiny studio, "At least you weren't rude enough to leave."

You pad forward in your socks to kneel before Genji. He sits cross-legged on the floor against your bedpost. You wrench his feet apart. He would recline back, if not for the thick handcuffs around his wrists, and the chains looped around his thighs, keeping them apart and bound to your bed. You swipe your hand at one of his antennae. His head jerks back, eyes blinking.

"You asked me to break you."

The ball gag is tied around the back, the black cord resting on the short, cylindrical protrusion on the back of his head where his scarf hung. Around the gag, he drools thick saliva to hang threateningly from his chin. Your finger flicks the end of the dildo shoved into his stretched orifice. He whines softly, teeth sinking into the soaked ball. Cum puddles around and beneath his asscheeks. The same finger tickles him underneath. He tries, and fails, to back away, his lower back making a cracking sound against the bedpost. You show him the cum-slicked digit, and his brown eyes almost cross from trying to focus on it.

"This is obscene." You spat the last word in his face. Your hand lifts his head, "I should take pictures."

His lips loosen in horror around the ball.

"I should show Hanzo," you amend, shivering with excitement. You let his chin drop, "Yeah, I'm gonna do that."

You turn your back and stand. You shuffle around casually on your feet, your mind in your phone. You bring up the Facebook Messenger app, intending to send the photos immediately after taking them. You swing around, holding the phone just so. Genji is centred on the screen. You're surprised he has enough energy to tremble with restrained rage.

You drop the phone from view before pressing the button.

"What would Zenyatta think?"

Genji struggles with new panic, twitching violently against the restraints. The white scars on his cheeks stand out against the redness on his face. It's more emotion than when you mentioned Hanzo.

"You care more about what your master would think, hmm? That's interesting to know. Or is it just the position you're in?"

You gasp and then grin wide, proud of your little revelation, "Is it that Hanzo's caught you in this position before?!"

Genji's head hangs.

"Wow. I'm impressed. But not surprised."

His stomach rolls with tension. His inner muscles shift the dildo around. You haven't taken a single picture yet. Just tortured him with the possibilities.

"If he's seen this before, I should make this better, shouldn't I? Surprise him a bit?"

You dismiss his glare and step forward. You lift the ball of your foot and then press down on the end of the dildo. You subconsciously hunch forward, your eyes taking in the details of his expression. The top of the shaft inside him is putting pressure on his g-spot. The glare melts into bliss. You slam down the rest of the way to the floor.

"Aghhh!"

His cry is muted, gargled, but it's still delicious. The back of his head hits the bedpost. This is perfect.

You stop again before taking a photo.

"Not quite what I want."

Genji sags when you take your foot away and then crouch down, squinting. He still doesn't look quite...

"Ah! I know."

Your fingers invade the tight space between his cybernetic skin and his armour. At first you're careful, but you end up yanking the pieces off. His skin is spongey, so you can really dig into it. The child in you finds glee in the metallic thud against the wooden floor. If only this was a game.

"Everyone will enjoy _this_!"

Genji is properly naked, his armour scattered around him like orange peel. A single drop of sweat from his cheek hits the floor in front of him. His eyelids sag, along with his head. You had better take the photo fast.

"I'm trying not to smile," you say, as your phone makes the obviously fake shutter sound, "I promise." You crouch down and show him the result, "But you look so beautiful."

Before he takes his eyes off the screen, you punch the dildo down against the floor.

"Nnnnghhh...!"

His muscles pulse around the dildo, swallowing around it like an eager throat trying to deepthroat a cock.

"You make for the best evenings, Genji," you gush, slowly pulling the toy out, " _Wow_. I wonder if I can jam one of your master's orbs in there."


End file.
